<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poisoned Apple by notsohardsehun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003373">Poisoned Apple</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsohardsehun/pseuds/notsohardsehun'>notsohardsehun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Relationship, Bad boy Hun, CEO Sehun, Cute Interaction, Fairy Tale Elements, Hun, Hun and Sehun are two different people, Loss of Trust, M/M, Sarcasm, Sehun - Freeform, Sugar coated romance, age gap, heartbroken, jongin - Freeform, kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:15:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsohardsehun/pseuds/notsohardsehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin believes Hun is his happy ever after. He still believes Hun is the love of his life after being left alone on a deserted road. But, a stranger comes along and shows him how wrong he was.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>SeJong - Relationship, Sekai - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Poisoned Apple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You can take screenshots of the parts you love and fangirl with me about it. I believe (I am confident) some parts are interesting. Hahaha.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Poisoned Apple</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hun,” Jongin grips the jacket tighter, eyes shutting tight to block the strong wind. “Hun please slow down!” Jongin yells, hoping his voice could go through the wind into his boyfriend’s helmet. He needs Hun to be alert. “I am scared Hun. Please.” Jongin grips tighter and thankfully the bike slows down and all of a sudden a dangerous turn pushes out a loud scream from Jongin’s lips. “Hun!!!” Jongin could feel his heart leaping out of his chest and causing his blood pressure to rise.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The bike slows down and Jongin clenches his freezing hand, with his arms around his own shaking body. He’s shivering and cold but he doubts it’s because of the weather. It is the fear. Every time he’s on the bike with Hun, this happens and it is worst this time. Jongin gets off the bike but his boyfriend doesn’t. “You’re a buzz kill.” His boyfriend scolds, glaring at him. Jongin looks away, unable to handle the cold stare. His boyfriend’s eyes are always cold. There are no emotions in them but he’s nice most of the time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I am scared.” Jongin says for the tenth time and the other rolls his eyes. “And I told you it’s totally fine.” Jongin disagrees with the other. It is not fine. It is not safe. “The adrenaline makes you feel good but it scares me Hun. I can’t handle extreme speed.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Why do you agree to go on rides with me then?” Hun asks, taking off his helmet to give Jongin a glare. Jongin swallows and reaches out to touch Hun. He takes Hun’s hand in his but Jongin tries not to overreact when Hun doesn’t grip his hand back. “Because you like it and I…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You what? Try to look good by agreeing to go on rides with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just thought I should support you in what you like… like going for <em>dangerous</em> rides.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’re doing me a favour?” Hun snorts and shakes his head, pushing his hair back. Jongin stares at Hun – enjoying the view although he could hardly have a proper look of his boyfriend’s feature. They are at God knows where and there are streetlights every 2 metres. “I’m not,” Jongin answers. <em>I love you.</em> Deep down he knows it is actually Hun doing the bigger favour by going out with someone like him. They’re total opposites of each other.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Will you do me a favour now?” Hun asks, snapping Jongin out of his thoughts. Jongin nods without thinking much. That could be his weakness; he doesn’t think much when it comes to Hun and it always put him at a dead end. “You obviously can’t ride back with me.” The look in his boyfriend’s eyes is empty but crazy and another wave of shiver and fear travels over his body. “What do you mean?” Jongin questions nervously.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hun,” Jongin tugs his boyfriend’s leather jacket. The other kicks the bike stand and sends Jongin a glance, putting on his helmet. “Hun,” Jongin tries to get on the bike but the other stops him. “No.”</p><p> </p><p>“No? Look around Hun. There’s no one here, nothing here.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You should have trusted me. Now you can think and regret.” The other says and Jongin couldn’t even argue when the other speeds off in a blink. Jongin takes a moment to process and when the situation hits him like a brick, Jongin starts running after the bike, “Hun!!” Jongin wipes the tears off his eyes. It’s blurring his eyesight. “Hun!!!” Jongin screams again, running as fast as he can. He can still see the bike. That’s good news. He can catch up… he can but he’s out of air. Jongin pushes his legs to go faster, further but either Hun is going faster or he’s slowing down.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hun!!” Jongin drops on his knees and watches the bike go out of sight. His lungs are out of air and his heart is erratic. He blinks his eyes a few times not sure if the darkness is the surrounding or the lack of air. Pathetically, with fresh tears rolling down his cheeks, Jongin makes his way to the side. He can’t be sitting in the middle of the road. Jongin leans against the streetlight pole, taking deep breaths. His trembling hand and trembling legs urges Jongin to sit and as soon as he sits; his eyes blacks out again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later, Jongin stares at his phone; at the number he saved as &lt;3 Hun. He presses it and brings the phone to his ears. Jongin’s heartbeat is louder than the dialling tone and he waits for Hun to answer the call. He should. But the call goes to the mailbox. Again, Jongin tries and again he gets disappointed. Another fresh tears falls from his eyes and Jongin muffles his sobs by pushing his fist into his mouth; <em>what the fuck did he land himself into.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>From a distance, Jongin notices headlights. This is the first vehicle approaching after hours. Deep down he’s upset because his boyfriend surely doesn’t own a car and he won’t take the effort to get a car. The car slows down and stops in front of him. In a few seconds, the tinted window rolls down and Jongin cranes his neck to look – with hope. He doesn’t sigh when the man in the car isn’t who he expected.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Are you a ghost?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Do you ask a ghost if a ghost is a ghost?” Jongin questions back and the stranger nods, “You sound smart for a ghost but not so smart to be here alone.” Jongin looks away and sighs. “I don’t see your car or a bike. Are you a hippie?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jongin rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “My boyfriend will come back for me.” Jongin mumbles and the stranger’s curious tapping on the wheels stop, “How long have you been here?” he asks seriously and Jongin knows that tone. He sends the stranger a look. Unlike his boyfriend’s empty eyes, this man has deep eyes. “Two hours.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you believe he’s coming back?”</p><p> </p><p>“I called him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did he answer?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jongin shakes his head. The stranger snorts. “You want me to break the news to you?” Jongin stares at the man and takes a moment to peek inside the car. He’s wearing a suit, curly hair messed up like a bird’s nest and everything else isn’t as interesting as the stranger’s messy hair, “You got a bad haircut?” Jongin asks,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What? No!” The man fixes his messy hair, “He’s not coming back okay. Your boyfriend. He left you here. And you’ll be an idiot if you’re going to wait for him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will wait. He might come back.”</p><p> </p><p>“What if he doesn’t?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jongin zips his mouth and looks away, “I will wait.” Jongin confirms his decision and leans back against the pole. The stranger shrugs and adjusts his seat in the car and starts looking at his phone. Jongin glances at the other curiously, “Why are you still here?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you asked.” The other teases and Jongin rolls his eyes, “Since you’re not a ghost, I’ll wait too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“To prove you wrong.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jongin huffs and glares ahead. He pulls out his phone once again and dials Hun’s number. He tries again and again. Jongin even types a long message saying he’s sorry for messing up. He’s cold and he needs a lift but there’s no reply. Actually, Hun never replies to messages. Once in a while he does and it will always be short. They’d talk on the phone. So Jongin tries again, unaware of curious, annoyed glances thrown towards him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It’s almost an hour. You should go.” Jongin tells the man in the car. Surely the guy has something important to do in the morning or probably someone waiting at home. “Don’t worry. I have no one waiting at the door for me.” Jongin is not that surprised by the answer but still he asks, “That’s a lie isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would it be?”</p><p> </p><p>“Someone like you, not having someone at home…”</p><p> </p><p>“Well… I didn’t have time to look for one and now when I do, I find someone who resembles a ghost waiting for his jerk boyfriend. Ironic don’t you think?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jongin scratches his head and shrugs. “If he comes back, he’ll call when he can’t see you but now, I don’t feel its right to leave you here. It’s going to get cold and you’re not properly dressed.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What if he doesn’t call?” Jongin mumbles, staring at the screen in his hand. He really wants Hun to comeback but it has been three hours – no calls, no replies, nothing. “Then I’ll send you back home.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--//--</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jongin gets inside the car and puts on the safety belt. “My place is nearby; you don’t need to put it on.” Jongin sighs and stares ahead. “Hun rides bike like crazy. It scares me like mad and when I told him, he thought I was being a buzz kill. Is it wrong if I want to be safe than sorry?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Okay you can keep the seatbelts on.” Jongin catches the other rolling his eyes, “But,” the stranger continues, “That boyfriend of yours is an idiot and you’re the bigger idiot.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Are you always this blunt?” Jongin raises his voice slightly. He was expecting to be calmed, some pity but instead he’s being called an idiot. “How do you think I became the owner of two buildings and a businessman?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Are you showing off now?” Jongin snaps. This stranger is getting on his nerves and Jongin can’t deal with such snobbish person. “Experience wise, yes I am.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What experience?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am obviously older so I have seen the world more than you.” The stranger chuckles and Jongin realizes they’re in a private compound. Jongin quietly follows the man out of the car, through a stone pavement. It is dark but Jongin couldn’t miss the whole landscape. It looks almost nice in the blinding darkness but all of a sudden, it’s lighted up with yellow garden lamps. Jongin turns to look at the man and he seems to have unlocked the door. So, it’s an automated system.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With the lights, the landscape is jaw hanging. There’s a patio surrounded by beautiful garden. A small pergola decorated with beautiful hanging potted flowers and trailing plants. A string of small yellow bulb lights brightens the pergola which makes it dreamy. It looks like a romantic place for stargazing or just talking with loved ones. Jongin’s heart took a leap as his mind imagines Hun and him; having a great time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Are you waiting for me roll the red carpet?” Jongin’s imaginations bursts and he turns around to give the stranger an awkward smile. “Your garden’s really beautiful.” Jongin whispers but all his words die down when he steps in. This guy knows his home well and it’s already extremely cosy; the fireplace, a huge clock above it with a see through curtain behind it.  There’s a long black sofa in the middle and wide screen TV on the wall. There are no fans in sight, neither any a/c but Jongin could feel cool air all around the house.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I do believe you make lots of money now,” Jongin says, looking at the man who’s now at the kitchen, opening his fridge for a bottle of wine. Timidly, Jongin follows the man there and the stranger pulls out two wine glasses from below the marbled counter. “Nah, I inherited this.” He says,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Jongin widens his eyes in surprise and stares at the dark red liquid in the glass. He has always had beer with Hun. This will be the first time he’s going to drink something classy and expensive. “Wait you’re legal to drink right?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m 22.” Jongin deadpans.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m ten years older.” The stranger says and Jongin decides maybe they could do some basic introduction.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s your name?” Jongin asks,</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Sehun.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am Jongin. Kim Jongin.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“How old is your boyfriend?” Sehun asks and Jongin takes a sip of the wine. It’s sweet, light and delicious. Something tells him everything from this point will be sweet, light and delicious too. “He’s 26.” Jongin answers, taking another sip of the wine. “This is nice. I like it.” Jongin eyes the label on the bottle and makes a mental note to get one if the price is reasonable.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I assume, you only had beer before this?” Sehun teases as he makes himself comfortable on one of the bar chairs by the counter. Jongin snorts and eyes the interior of the classy kitchen. “Cheap beers,” he answers, shaking his head. He knew Hun was a bad news but now it’s all coming back to him. Those beer Hun bought for Jongin tastes exactly like how their relationship is; bitter.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Shall I get you something to change or you want to have something to eat first?” Sehun asks, empting his glass. He then takes the empty glass to the sink and washes it. Sehun is focused on his task but Jongin continues watching him. “Are you always this nice to strangers?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“No.” the answer came immediately and Jongin is taken back by the seriousness in Sehun’s eyes as the other turns to look at him. “Then why are you nice to me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I should have a reason?”</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone has a reason to everything.” Jongin mumbles, looking away when Sehun leans over the counter to look into his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“What was your reason for dating someone like your boyfriend?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not answering me.” Jongin rolls his eyes, avoiding the question. “I have the upper hand here. You’re in my place.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re taking advantage of me.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve not gotten you out of your clothes yet.” Sehun shrugs and winks suggestively, causing Jongin to blush from head to toe. This man is shameless. “I am not answering that question.” Jongin says taking the glass to the sink. He takes a moment to stare at the sink. It is spotless and shiny, wide and classy. “Let me guess,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jongin turns to look at the man, leaning against the sink. Sehun rests his elbow on the counter, leaning sideways with a playful smile. “He’s a bad boy. Someone who rides bike surely wears a leather jacket too…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“That has nothing to do with why I like him…” Jongin retorts but the looks Sehun gave him says he knows Jongin is lying. “I’m sure he’s Mother Teresa reincarnated.” Sehun says and Jongin only shakes his head in return. Sehun’s sarcasm is definitely his key point. “Can I get those clothes now?” Jongin asks, distracting the other from revolving around his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“Get to the room over there…” Sehun points to a door, “And I’ll leave a set by the bathroom door.” Jongin whispers small thanks and sends the other a smile, “We’ll have dinner after that.” Sehun says and Jongin leaves with a smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The room doesn’t have a modern touch unlike the other interiors in the house. It’s homely; like an old cottage, English room – huge bed with fluffy covers and pillows. Jongin rests his back on the bed, straightening his body and a wave of emptiness flows in. His eyes are heavy and his body is tired. Unconsciously, a tear rolls down from his eyes and he sniffles. He reaches for his phone again and dials Hun again. His mind chants, “Please pickup,” He tries again and again but still Hun doesn’t answer his calls.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I thought you were supposed to shower.” Jongin gasps and sits up on the bed. “Sehun,” he greets the other, who’s leaning against the door frame. Sehun walks in, close to the bed and Jongin swallows at their close proximity. Sehun is standing between his legs and Jongin’s mind jumps all over the place with lewd thoughts. This is what he always imagined with Hun. “Are you red because of the wine or you’re thinking of doing naughty?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In a snap, all thoughts disappear and Jongin glares at the man, “You were supposed to knock.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you were in the shower but I found you, wallowing.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jongin sighs and moves aside, “Thank you for the clothes.” Jongin says, noticing a baby blue sweater and sweatpants in Sehun’s hand. There are a lot of first times with this stranger – drinking wine, sharing clothes, car ride and talking.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Want to shower together?” Sehun asks and Jongin is too stunned to reply. His frozen state brings out laughter from the other and Jongin reaches for the pillow to smack the man. “Never showered with your boyfriend huh?” Sehun teases and leans closer, snatching the pillow from Jongin’s grip. He’s not usually that weak but in Sehun’s presence, he is for no reason. “Then I guess, never had sex too?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“That’s none of your business.” Jongin mumbles, snatching those clothes from Sehun’s hand, “and, will you comb your hair? It’s ugly and distracting.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re trying to get at me with that, it’s useless.” Sehun says loudly as Jongin stomps into the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Almost an hour later, Jongin steps out of the room in Sehun’s clothes. It’s obviously Sehun’s. The sweater is big around the shoulders and the sweatpants are slightly long. He looks around for the man. He’s not sure what to do so he walks around aimlessly until he spots Sehun’s figure outside the house under the pergola. Jongin rushes out; not because he’s excited to meet the other but to be in the garden.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Jongin greets and notices two plates of magically cooked meal. “When did you make that?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my cook got it done for me.” Sehun answers, serving Jongin a glass of chilled wine. From the smell, Jongin knows it’s the same wine and he takes a sip happily. “I didn’t notice anyone else in the house.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“They’re all next door. I prefer my privacy.”</p><p> </p><p>“But, I am here…” Jongin says carefully. The man smiles, “You’re a ghost.” Jongin scowls. “Guest,” Sehun corrects with a playful smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Did he call you back?” Sehun asks as Jongin invites himself to sit, “I’m glad you know how to use a comb.” Jongin hits back but,</p><p> </p><p>Sehun glares at him and sighs, “Why do hate my hair?”</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t match your style. Get a good, neat cut. It will match your face and age.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Will you tell my barber?” Sehun asks but Jongin gets a hint of request from the tone. He licks his lips and stares into the plate. “No,” Jongin answers. Obviously he won’t because he’s not staying for long. Hun will surely look for him. “Because you think you’re going to leave?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“He will come to get me okay.” Jongin says, with a little force in his voice. “He will. I have to trust him.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sehun scoffs and turns around to keep the wine bottle away. He joins Jongin at the table seconds later and starts eating without saying anything. The sudden silence between them and change in Sehun demeanour sends shudders to Jongin’s skin. He’s nervous now, a little sweaty in the palm and Sehun hasn’t looked up yet. The past hours with a chatty Sehun was so comfortable and now the silence reminds Jongin of the tension he had always felt around Hun. Jongin has always reasoned Hun to be a man with a few words but maybe that’s just a way for the other to push him away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What if he doesn’t come?” Jongin whispers with hopes that the man in front of him will hear him. Thankfully, Sehun looks up but he sighs. “I am sorry someone like you found that idiotic boyfriend as a lover first.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jongin slumps on the chair and releases a deep breath. “If he doesn’t come, life got to move on. You have to decide what his status in your life is.” Sehun says,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“When can I decide?” Jongin questions the man, “Immediately.” Sehun answers and leans back against his chair. “If you were me, what will you do?” Jongin asks Sehun and he catches a smirk, “I would dump him.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“If you were Hun?”</p><p> </p><p>“If I was your boyfriend?” Sehun reconfirms the question and Jongin nods, “You can try making me your boyfriend and I’ll show you what I can or will do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just answer the question Sehun,” Jongin scolds, forcefully biting his lips to hide the smile that’s threatening to spill from his lips.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I would never leave you by the side of a deserted road. I would drop you somewhere safe.” Sehun jokes and Jongin is too emotional to take it lightly. So his automated waterworks starts pouring out and the man in front of him passes him a tissue. “I answered genuinely the first time but figured you wanted to hear something ex boyfriend-ish”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’re mean.” Jongin sniffles, wiping his snot with the back of his hand and the man in front of him grimaces. Jongin smiles at the reaction. “Then your boyfriend must be an angel.” Sehun scoffs, rolling his eyes. He continues digging his plate and Jongin gets stuck on the conversation,</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a good mean. Hun is a bad mean.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Thank God we have come to an agreement about your angelic boyfriend.” A sarcastic sentence flows out naturally from Sehun and he can’t help but smile. The sarcasm managed to take his mind off Hun and Jongin finally takes a bite of the secretly prepared meal. They bond over trivial thing such as their likes and dislikes. It could be fate but most of their likes match and most of dislikes are common.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sehun owns a large corporate. He has been in charge of the family business for more than eight years now and with a few branches he’s always travelling. “Is this house yours or family’s?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I got this place a year ago, for a getaway.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Work stress?” Jongin takes interest in Sehun’s life now. There’s surely a difference between how a 22 year old and a 32 year old lives.  “My work life is excellent. I run away from people. I need break from human.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You sound like you have hundreds of people flocking around you all the time.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can say that,” Sehun chuckles and stares back with a beautiful smile. “You’re 32 but no significant other, how is that possible?”</p><p> </p><p>“I had a few boyfriends but none went beyond that,” Sehun answers pushing his plate aside. Jongin follows the movement with his eyes but his mind stays with Sehun’s interesting relationship status. “Why?” Jongin questions and as expected, the answer is simple. All Sehun’s boyfriends are interested in his money not the way he is.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin puckers his lips unconsciously and turns away to stare; he follows the line of garden lights with his eyes. “What else do you do besides pleasing your good-for-nothing boyfriend?” Sehun questions him and Jongin turns to face Sehun. He lifts his cutlery once again and starts eating. “Waiting for my job call.” Jongin answers after swallowing his food.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you’d still be studying.” Sehun sounds surprised but Jongin chuckles, shaking his head. “I skipped a year, did crash courses. I’ll be graduating by the end of the year.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What’s your course and where did you apply?” Jongin watches the businessman and straightens up as he realizes this is now a serious conversation. Another first of; Jongin never spoke of his after college plans with Hun and neither did the other ask. “I did business management but added an art minor.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sehun raises his eyebrows questioningly and Jongin isn’t surprised by the reaction. His lecturers didn’t agree on his decision either. “Took it as a part of hobby.” Jongin explains to the man and Sehun shakes his head ignoring the point, “Where did you apply?” he asks, getting up to get the wine bottle. He refills his glass and pours some for Jongin. “I tried the Kim and Sons, Park Avenue, Zhang Corps and I have yet to send my resume to one more. They just had a job opening the other day.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“The Ohracle?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, how did you know?” Jongin sounds surprised by how Sehun knows, “I am a businessman sweetheart. I know what’s going on among the Top Corporates.” Jongin licks his lips and cups his cheeks. He can’t be feeling hot by just listening to Sehun giving him a pet name. It must be the wine. Sehun suggests he should send his resume to Ohracle, “They have better job scopes and pay.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I will send in but I’ll choose the best.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sehun smiles and diverts the whole conversation to something that brought Jongin’s mood plummeting from the mountain to the ground. “Where do you want to go from this point and I’m not asking about your career.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin sulks and frowns, “What if he doesn’t come for me?” Jongin throws the question back to Sehun and the business man starts laughing. “You can take my car,” Sehun says,</p><p> </p><p>“And do what?” Jongin doesn’t understand why need to take Sehun’s car. “Take the car and go home. Then, I will look for you, get my car and possibly go out for date.”</p><p> </p><p>“What if Hun comes somewhere in between?” Jongin questions and he gets drawn to the smile on Sehun’s face. It’s cynical. “You’re smart Jongin. But relationship wise you’re not so smart.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not so smart either.” Jongin mutters, scowling hard at Sehun. “I know a person by just looking at them.” Sehun defends himself and Jongin rolls his eyes. Of course Sehun will be super good at everything.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I am not going on a date with you so quickly. I need to get over Hun.” Jongin pouts, stabbing the wooden table with the fork. “I’m not that easy.” He whispers and glances to look at the other who has a finger in between his lips and a smirk.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Of course. I will get my car back from you then we’ll see from there.”</p><p> </p><p>“When do you need your car?” Jongin stutters avoiding eye contact with Sehun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’ll know.” Sehun smiles and glances at his watch. “It’s getting late.” Jongin nods and looks up to the sky to watch all the stars. There’s a constellation for sure but he’s not sure which. “If you’re not sleeping early, you can watch TV but I have to excuse myself. I have some calls to make.” Sehun says and Jongin gets the cue to follow Sehun in. He turns around just in time to see a man walking in from a small door to take their dishes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sehun leaves him alone after a soft good night and Jongin remains rooted on the parquet floor in the living room. He moves closer to the huge TV and looks for the controller. With controller in hand, Jongin rests himself on the long sofa. He turns on the TV and slowly lies flat on sofa. A sitcom starts playing and he watches the drama intently. He’s not a fan of TV in general but it feels different right now. He takes a deep breath and keeps his eyes focused on the screen. His heart reminds him to check his phone for messages from Hun but his mind tells him it’s useless. His phone is not on silent. He’ll surely know if Hun gets back to him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>An hour of lazing on the sofa; Jongin drags himself to the kitchen for a glass of water. Jongin starts grumbling when he can’t find a glass, “He should have kept some by the sink.” After minutes of searching for a glass, Jongin uses the same wine glass he saw Sehun taking and fills it with tap water. He then starts opening the cabinets above him and spots something; a bottle of juice cordial. He mixes a jug of juice and leaves it in the fridge.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“That’s for me?” Jongin jumps in surprise and turns around to find Sehun walking into the kitchen. He taps a drawer and Jongin gapes at all the mugs and glasses arranged in them. “Who keeps glasses in the drawer!?” Jongin questions, feeling wronged by impressive interior and design. “Who drinks water in wine glass?” Sehun makes ugly faces at him and Jongin harrumphs, “I can’t find the glasses okay.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sehun shrugs and indulges himself with the juice Jongin made. “This is sweet. Have you tasted it?” Sehun passes Jongin the glass and the younger one shakes his head. Jongin takes a sip and looks up, to the left and right. “It’s nice. I made it. Of course it’ll be sweet.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’re sweet but unfortunately your boyfriend isn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re never letting it go aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Is he your ex yet?” Sehun asks and it takes Jongin some moments to answer. “Then, I’m not letting it go until you realize what kind person he is.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“He’s…” Jongin’s words get interrupted when his cell phone rings from the living room. Jongin sends Sehun a look and rushes to get his phone. He misses the disappointment on Sehun’s face. Jongin gets his phone without looking at the screen, “Hey!” he answers over enthusiastically but, “Ohhh hey,” his voice goes down and rubs his temple. “I’m out.” Jongin answers and glances to the side when Sehun sits on the sofa, crossing his legs smugly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Not the boyfriend?” Sehun asks as soon as Jongin joins him on the sofa after disconnecting his phone. He sighs and keeps his phone away. Jongin wishes to lie on the sofa and cry his eyes out. He was over the moon and in a blink everything shattered. “Come here,” Sehun says and Jongin turns to look at the other, “You look like you need cuddles.” Sehun says and Jongin moves to Sehun’s side and waits for Sehun to open his arms. “How do you know what I need?” Jongin mumbles, leaning his head on Sehun’s shoulder but shifts to get comfortable against Sehun’s chest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I am not heartless.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin snorts. “At this point I think I am having a heart break. It’s not going to work.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Cuddles make everything better.” Sehun whispers, turning the channels and Jongin’s eyes start to get heavy. The steady beat of Sehun’s chest and his comfortable warmth is calming him down from his anxiousness. “You’re warm.” Jongin mumbles, leaning closer. It feels better to lean closer and Jongin starts blinking his tears away. He’s an expert at silently crying but he didn’t expect Sehun to rub his arm and kiss his head.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’ll be fine.” Sehun whispers and mentally Jongin disagrees. Hun is his first love and it’s impossible for Hun to be his first ex-boyfriend. Jongin expected a lot from Hun. He trusted Hun to have a change of heart at some points but right now, Jongin can only see Hun’s selfishness above all. He wanted Hun to be the boyfriend he imagined. He wants to feel romance with Hun but his heart doesn’t flutter that much around Hun like it is with Sehun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jongin looks up at Sehun and his view is blocked by the man’s sharp jawline. But in seconds, Sehun looks down and their eyes meet in the most dramatic way. The tension starts to build and they can’t look away. Jongin keeps his eyes locked on Sehun, watching the other lower his gaze. Unconsciously, anxiously, Jongin licks his lips. “Is it wrong if I want to kiss you?” Sehun whispers,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jongin doesn’t answer. He stares at Sehun’s lips as he bites his own. He kissed Hun. They kiss all the time but it’s always rushed and hard. Hun was also his first kiss – addicting, hard and greedy. “Stop looking like that.” Sehun whispers, still shifting his gaze from Jongin’s eyes to lips. “Like what?” Jongin asks him back and the other sighs, “Like I have to protect you,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jongin breaks the eye contact and whispers back, “You already are protecting me.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I want to do better. I want to do it with rights.” Sehun says assertively and Jongin forces his gaze to look at Sehun once again. His eyes are adamant. Jongin studies Sehun’s features closely, distracting his mind from thinking about the kiss that’s bound to happen at any second. Sehun’s eyes are brown, his nose is exceptionally sharp, his cheeks are supple and; Jongin swallows nervously as his eyes trail down to Sehun’s lips – so pink, inviting and dangerous yet mesmerizing and tempting.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He leans in slightly, giving hints to the other to take the lead. Sehun captures his lips and Jongin kisses back like how he learnt to kiss – hard and rushed. He leans forward, greedy to capture the Sehun’s lips but the other leans in and holds his jaw, surprising him. Sehun coax Jongin to move slowly and each nip and taste is sweet and languid. Jongin relaxes and rests his weight against Sehun, following the flow of the kiss.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jongin never kissed like this before. A kiss like this is delicate and personal as if they’re sharing more than just a desperate need. Jongin shuts his eyes tight and starts pulling Sehun’s hair, desperate to gamble more into the unknown darkness that he never felt before. All his senses are awake, all his nerves are vibrating and each beat of his heart screams Sehun. Jongin’s eyes shoots open and he pulls apart, gasping for air.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He timidly glances at Sehun and catches the other smiling too. Sehun doesn’t look like he’s out of air. “Why am I breathless?” Jongin speaks his thoughts out and the other chuckles, ruffling his hair. Sehun surprises Jongin when he pulls him in and wraps his arms around him, “You kissed before right?” Sehun asks, playing with Jongin’s fingers. Jongin focuses on the screen in front of them and nods, “But nothing like this?”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin nods again and the other snickers, “The kiss… it felt intimate.” Jongin explains as Sehun caresses his arm, “And that’s how it should be if the intention is true.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” Jongin questions back, and Sehun shifts on the sofa pulling Jongin to lie on his side. Jongin moves to get into a better position. “Kisses speak of your intentions… what you feel, what you need and where you want the relationship to go.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“If it’s rushed, hard and sloppy?” Jongin asks and Sehun moves to looks at his face. “You kissed stranger behind a gay bar or something?” Sehun asks and Jongin looks away with a sigh. “As if you never kissed someone hard, sloppy,” Jongin grumbles, voice disappearing into the air,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“If my intention is to have sex… then yes but I’m more into slow and passionate kiss.” Sehun explains and it is Jongin who’s turning red. Sehun is too bold with his words. Jongin walks down his memory lane for all the kisses he shared with Hun. Jongin used to kiss Hun lightly on the lips but it’s always Hun that initiates the aggressive kiss. It might not be about sex because Jongin said he wanted to wait; he wanted their relationship to grow.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to bed,” Jongin announces sadly and before he could leave, Sehun grabs his hand in time. “Don’t overthink about the kiss…” Sehun smiles, “and if I overstepped my boundary, please forgive me.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay. You’re a nice man, Sehun.” Jongin says and walks to the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--//--</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Morning isn’t easy for Jongin. His eyes are swollen and his heart is all over the place with his mind; running in a garden called Sehun. Jongin didn’t want to get up from the bed. Because if he does, he’ll have to look into the mirror and Jongin doesn’t want to see his bloated face. Unfortunately, luck isn’t on his side and the bedroom’s door pushes open. Jongin quickly pulls the blanket over his face and starts yelling, “I told you to knock!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Well I just came by to let you know,” Jongin panics as Sehun’s voice gets louder and closer. He then feels the bed dip by his side and slowly, Sehun pulls down the sheet from his face. Jongin glares and pulls the blanket up, right above his nose. “I’m going to go out and my car key is on the kitchen counter, if you need to leave early… take my car.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going?” Jongin asks instead of focusing on the huge car responsibility shift. “I have to settle some agreements with my construction site…”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t need your car?” Jongin questions the other suspiciously. Sehun would surely need his car if he’s going to be somewhere.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I have a jeep in the garage…” Sehun shrugs and Jongin quickly rolls his eyes. Of course Sehun would have another transportation method but pushing that point aside, Jongin finds Sehun charming for willing to lend Jongin his luxurious car. “Anyways…” Sehun hooks his finger on the blanket over Jongin’s nose and pulls it down, revealing Jongin’s morning, and messy face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Your lips look tempting…” Sehun teases and Jongin feels his body and face burning in shame. “Sehun….” Jongin whines and the other taps his legs and stands up, “I’ll see you soon… I’m getting back what’s mine.” Sehun smiles and leaves the bedroom but Jongin remains frozen on the bed with heat in his nerves. Jongin knows Sehun means to come back for his car but his mind detects something more than that. It was vague and ambiguous. The way Sehun said it with a smile and wink assures him that Sehun will come back for him too. But, Jongin is reluctant to believe it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He rolls over and reaches out for his phone. Jongin turns it on but the lock screen saddens him – nothing from Hun. But still, Jongin tries calling his boyfriend. He tries once, twice and thrice but the fourth time passed Jongin a clear message. Hun is making it clear that he doesn’t want to have anything to do with Jongin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Without wasting anytime, Jongin gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom. He notices a clean pair of clothes by the sink as he gets out of the clothes Sehun gave him last night. Sehun’s kindness is too much for him now. He’s not used to receive. He had always given when he is with Hun but now, Sehun is making him yearn for something back. He wants to be appreciated, cared and loved. Jongin makes the bed when he’s done getting ready and steps into the kitchen to look for the keys Sehun left him. There’s a plate and glass on the kitchen counter which attracts Jongin’s attention and he finds Sehun’s car keys next to the plate.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He starts munching on the sandwich and since he’s alone, Jongin checks his mails. He hopes to get some replies back from the companies he sent his resume. And with that, Jongin makes a reminder in his phone to send a copy of resume to The Ohracle. The way Sehun had spoken about the company interests him to work there but for now, Jongin is hoping to get into The Kim and Sons. Jongin starts looking around when he’s done with his mails.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He spots a notepad on one of the side table and decides to write a note to Sehun. He didn’t get to thank the man for his help and hospitality. He stuffs the sandwich into his mouth and gulps down the content of the glass quickly. Thankfully he didn’t choke and takes the glass and plate to the sink, washing it diligently. Jongin walks over to the side table with a small lamp on it. He sits on the chair and starts thinking of what to say to Sehun.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin tears a piece and writes;</p><p> </p><p>            <em>I don’t know who gave me the poisoned apple. but, I love the sweetness as long as it lasted. Thank you.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>--//--</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>A lot happened in a week after Jongin got back from Sehun’s place. He got a job reply from The Kims. They called him in for an interview. Jongin thought of using Sehun’s car to make travelling easier but instead opts to use the public transport. It is best getting used to the actual travelling methods than a temporary one. The interview went well. They were impressed with his skills and got called in for work the next day but he requested to join on the first and they agreed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jongin still dreads the luxurious car that is yet to be claimed back by the owner. Sehun’s car is safe and sound in the parking lot but each time Jongin checks on it, a burden is added on his shoulder. He tried taking it around but since it’s a sedan and fancy, the car attracts more attention than necessary. Once Jongin tried refilling the fuel for Sehun but the man at the oil station thought Jongin stole the car. After a long debate of the ownership, the guy at the station allowed Jongin to refill. Thankfully, he did not end up at the police station.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jongin also went searching for Hun. He looked for the other at his place, all the places he knows Hun would go but he couldn’t find Hun anywhere. One of Hun’s friends told Jongin that the other spends most of his time in a bar now and Jongin forced the location out of him. If Hun wants to end things with him, he should do it properly. Jongin needs a closure so he can move on without guilt. But somehow, he spent the week, without dwelling over his relationship with Hun. Jongin found Hun in the bar but he did not approach the other. With another guy on his lap, where Jongin could never be, he understood Hun’s intention.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The past few days have been rough for him. It felt like he was at the Indian Ocean on a small boat with the deadly waves pushing and pulling him, tossing him around. He spent nights drinking cans of cheap beer to get over the fact that he was stupid – for choosing someone like Hun. What was the reason he fell for Hun? Was it the good looks or intimidating glares or is he really into bad boys? Hun had the warning sign on his forehead, ‘Stay away from me, I am not good for you,’ but Jongin ignored that sign and tried to live the toxic live Hun led.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hun’s toxic lifestyle affected Jongin’s life, slowly destroying everything Jongin’s had believed about love and romance. He shouldn’t have left the other the first time Hun took him to the bar but Jongin insisted nothing could go wrong. Next, Hun started coaxing him to drink alcohol and he took a sip of the bitter beer. Still, Jongin stayed with him. Next came the dangerous rides and Jongin was barely holding on to his fear. But Hun never listened. Maybe it was a way – Hun wanted to test Jongin but obviously Jongin failed to be the perfect boyfriend for Hun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t his life. It wasn’t the type of life Jongin would want to lead.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--//--</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s a bright Monday morning and Jongin wakes up with determination and dedication. He stares at the file on his work table, the ironed white shirt with blue tie. It’s his first day of work. He has to be focused and positive. Things will surely go well from now on. Jongin gets ready and stares at his reflection, satisfied with how he looks. Jongin fixes his hair but his hand stops mid-air, remembering a certain someone with weird hair, “That idiot forgot about his car didn’t he?” Jongin whispers, touching his side burns. He starts knotting his tie with a smile on his face. At least a certain someone is bringing smiles on his face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jongin takes the bus to work. It’s way easier to spend so little and get dropped right in front of the building. There’s no need to worry about traffic and parking. Parking Sehun’s car is such a nuisance and Jongin is bad at parking. He greets a man when he opens the door for him and Jongin heads to the secretariat to get details of his job. Surprisingly, Jongin gets a private corner for himself and a brand new laptop.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At 5pm sharp, everyone starts to clock out but Jongin spends a little more time to settle some documents. He clocks out at 5.30pm when the building is almost empty and the doorman smiles happily upon noticing him. “Someone is here for you but he’s waiting outside.” Jongin tilts his head, “For me?” he asks to reconfirm and the man nods, “Thank you. Have a good day.” Jongin smiles at the doorman and steps out of the building to look for a familiar face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There are quite a number of people at the lobby but Jongin could not identify anyone familiar. He squint his eyes and stares at everyone. Most of them are unfamiliar but there’s one he can’t recognize. The man is looking the other side and Jongin continues looking at him, hoping for the man to turn around. “That’s the guy.” Jongin jumps when he hears the doorman and nods slightly. He must have looked like an idiot for the doorman to notice it. Jongin starts walking to the man, a little hesitant as he still can’t recognize the figure.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?” Jongin calls and his throat start malfunctioning in a blink. “Sehun! You?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Surprised?” The other teases and Jongin opens and closes his mouth like a goldfish. He is surprised. He is way beyond surprised. “You look different,” Jongin says, pointing towards Sehun’s new haircut. He looks like his age now but the charm is extremely different. Sehun with a proper haircut hits differently and Jongin can’t seem to look away. “Charming?” Sehun asks and Jongin nods quickly,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Prince Charming?” Sehun teases and this time Jongin narrows his eyes and move closer to Sehun. “You’re here for your car?” Jongin scratches his head and Sehun hums, “It’s at home. I don’t really use it.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Why not?” Sehun asks as they start walking. Jongin glances at the other and notices he’s in a suit; an expensive looking suit. “Where you want me to park the car? It’s so big.” Jongin says, hinting at the cramped parking lot but Sehun raises his eyebrows questioningly, lips rising slightly. He’s smirking, “Or you’re bad at parking?” Sehun asks only for Jongin to punch him lightly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“How do you know I got work here?” Jongin asks, coming to his senses. He wonders how Sehun knew where he’s working. “Connections.” Sehun’s answer is short but Jongin’s stare is long. “You’re not my boss right?” Jongin asks just to be sure. He never asked what company Sehun owns but he swallows nervously and takes a step back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not a Kim.” Sehun answers and Jongin releases a deep breath, “Thank God. It’ll be awkward.” Jongin mumbles and Sehun stops to glare, “And you rejected Ohracle’s offer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I would!” Jongin exclaims, surprising Sehun. “They offered me a personal assistant post. I’m a business major…”</p><p> </p><p>“But you’ll be the boss’s PA?” Sehun argues,</p><p> </p><p>“So? I don’t even know who the boss is?” Jongin snorts and walks ahead. He stops when Sehun isn’t by his side and turns around to see Sehun watching him,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know who owns The Ohracle?” Sehun asks and Jongin shakes his head. He licks his lips in guilt when Sehun ruffles his short hair in frustrations. “Shall we get my car now?” Sehun distracts Jongin with another question and he’s quick to indulge the other with an answer. “If you don’t mind, we can take the bus to my place and you can drive back.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Sehun agrees instantly and they stand in a line together, waiting for the bus. “So, how’s the boyfriend doing?” Sehun starts with small talks and Jongin turns to look at the other. Sehun has his sunglasses on and it adds to the charming point which has Jongin staring a little longer than necessary. He clears his throat and takes a step back to stand next to Sehun. “I guess we’re done.” Jongin stares at their shoes, admiring Sehun’s polished, pointed shoes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You guys met?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“No.” Jongin mumbles, walking ahead when the line moves. “I went to look for him.” Jongin turns to see Sehun’s reaction and as expected the other looks unimpressed. “I saw him with someone else.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So the boyfriend is now ex-boyfriend and he is a confirmed jerk.” Sehun concludes for Jongin a little loudly making the woman in front of them turn to look. Jongin smiles apologetically at her and gets on the bus. He pays for both of them and manages to get a seat. “It’s been two weeks since I last saw you…” Sehun speaks, unbuttoning his suit jacket. Again, Jongin’s eyes are fixed on Sehun as if they have an automated magnetic feature towards the man. He knows Sehun is aware of his constant stares but the other doesn’t seem to mind, “How have you been?” Sehun asks and in a snap, Jongin’s heart opened up a section – a hole where he can drown in emotions.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jongin turns to look out the window, to stare at the moving cars. “Good, I guess. Settled some things, understood some things and realized some things too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is this about the poisoned apple?” Sehun questions, leaning against the chair comfortably, with his legs crossed over the other.</p><p> </p><p>“You read the note…” Jongin whispers,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Of course I did… I still have it.” Jongin snorts and glances at the man. He can’t believe Sehun would ditch his vehicle somewhere and get on the bus with him. Sehun surely came with someone. He probably has a driver waiting for him but Sehun is here with him; in the bus. Jongin smiles and looks ahead. He better not miss their stop while daydreaming.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m curious who gave you the poisoned apple?” Sehun asks,</p><p> </p><p>“I think you know who…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>I don’t know who gave me the poisoned apple. but, I love the sweetness as long as it lasted. Thank you.” </em>Sehun reads the note out and Jongin looks away with redness on his cheeks. It’s so cheesy. What was he thinking when he wrote the note?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hun gave you the idea of romance, but it didn’t turn out well…” Sehun starts placing the puzzles together loudly. Jongin listens but his eyes are somewhere else. He can’t look at the man without burning his entire existence. “But at same time you are unsure. You mentioned sweetness… ”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sehun…” Jongin calls the other and sighs, “Our stop is here.” He stands and waits for Sehun at the bus steps. Jongin breathes in relief when he could still spot Sehun’s car at the parking lot and points the direction for Sehun to see, “But the keys are in the house…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Are you inviting me up?” Sehun teases,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Are you a ghost?” Jongin teases back and the man laughs, following Jongin up the stairs. Jongin can hear Sehun’s thoughts about the place he’s staying. It’s not anywhere close to Sehun’s home but Jongin’s modest place is comfortable. “Welcome to my humble home.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You have a nice place…” Sehun comments as he walks in and Jongin witnesses Sehun looking around. “Despite the unhygienic hallway and staircase.” Sehun continues and Jongin chuckles. He knew Sehun would comment on that but he doesn’t say anything back. He can’t do anything about it. The owner should hire a cleaning staff to do so. “As long as I keep my area clean… I have nothing to complain.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jongin walks into his room and grabs Sehun’s car keys. But he stops and holds it close to his chest. If he returns the keys to Sehun, he might not see the other again. It will also be a lie if he says Sehun’s presence doesn’t mean anything to him because for the past week, Sehun was his hope. The car gave him hope that he’ll see Sehun again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jongin stares at the keys in his palm and takes a deep breath. He walks out of the room and finds Sehun going through his business notes, “They work slightly different in real business world.” Sehun comments and he nods, “I know.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong? Sehun questions immediately, walking over to look into his eyes. “How do you know something is wrong?” Jongin asks, “How do you always know how I feel, what I need?” Jongin continues. His voice is heavy with emotions and his eyes are hazy. “It’s weird… we barely know each other and you…” Jongin hates how he’s always so emotional but he can’t help it. Somewhere in his business mind, he has a space poetry, love songs and romance.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m also your poisoned apple aren’t I?” Sehun reaches out to hold Jongin’s hand and he interlaces their fingers, “We are the apple, we taste sweet but turn out to be poisoned…” Sehun speaks. He seems to have placed the puzzles together, “Hun was a disaster and I am an abyss.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t compare yourself to him please…” Jongin whispers, intertwining their fingers tightly. He steps closer to Sehun, closer so he can sense Sehun’s warmth around him. “He’s the witch…” Jongin murmurs, timidly resting his head against Sehun’s chest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I am no Prince Charming…” Sehun wraps his arms around Jongin’s petite body, “But I wish to be your best friend and partner…”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t want to be my boyfriend?” Jongin asks, looking at Sehun. The man scoffs and shakes his head, “Exclusive best friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Jongin is confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Exclusive makes me yours, you mine and we’ll be best friends.” Sehun tilts his head, making sure Jongin understands the term. “Okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Two weeks later Jongin gets an anonymous location direction from Sehun. It’s a hand drawn map. “Meet me there.” Sehun typed in the message, referring to the location marked X. Thankfully, he gets a day off every two weeks and Jongin heads out to the location Sehun sent him. He takes the bus as directed on the map. Sehun really planned this well. Jongin passes his work building and checks his phone again for the photo. He stares at the map and tries to guess the location but he’s not familiar with the direction the bus is heading. As soon as his stop arrives, Jongin gets off the bus. He has to walk from this point on.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The first turn comes and Jongin looks around. The buildings are unfamiliar. He feels like an outsider all of a sudden for not knowing where he is. He walks further ahead and glances at the building before him. “The Ohracle,” Jongin whisper, and gasps. He closes his mouth before he looks stupid in public.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jongin walks in nervously as instructed in Sehun’s message. “Go to information counter, say your name.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jongin swallows when he notices the information desk. The lady behind the counter looks busy but she looks up with a smile after noticing his presence, “I…I am Kim Jongin.” Jongin stutters nervously. He wasn’t even this nervous when he was interviewing for his job but now he is.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Mr Kim,” she beams happily and gestures Jongin to follow her. He follows her without any question and gets into the lift too, but she doesn’t get in with him. “Miss… Where am I supposed to go?” he asks her hurriedly and she holds the door, “This lift will take you to the CEO’s cabin.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Wh-Why?” Jongin asks but the door closes and he’s all alone in the lift with invisible question marks around him. He starts to panic. In exactly two minutes the lift comes to a stop and Jongin steps out, looking left to right nervously,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you’re still clueless.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jongin jumps in shock and finds Sehun leaning against the glass window with a teasing smile. “You! You own this company?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’d know if you accepted the PA position.” Sehun rolls his eyes and welcomes Jongin in his arm. “You could have told me earlier!” Jongin whines, kissing Sehun lips, “Given some hints!” he kisses the other again but Sehun holds him in a place and leans down to properly kiss.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I did give you hints but you didn’t get it. What should I do?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Urghh… I’m an idiot.” Jongin knocks his own head and glares, “I’m not supposed to be here you know. We’re work rivals.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm… that’s weird because you’re always around me and I’m always around you too… deal with it baby.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Smartass.” Jongin rolls his eyes but falls into Sehun’s arms again. “Love you.” Sehun whispers and he whispers back, “Me too.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How was it?<br/>Jongin's note... The fairytale reference... Ohracle... Ghost.. Hun... Sehun... the kiss...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>